


美丽新世界

by Axel007



Category: Wolf Warriors 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel007/pseuds/Axel007
Summary: 美丽新世界背景。经过漫长的发展与演化，社会结构进入超稳定态，一个生来带着缺陷的alpha企图颠覆这个错误的世界。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 美丽新世界背景。经过漫长的发展与演化，社会结构进入超稳定态，一个生来带着缺陷的alpha企图颠覆这个错误的世界。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BD私设戴恩。

“一本莎士比亚，一本雨果，两本……好吧，我看不懂这是什么。”  
戴恩翘着腿，借着桌上的支点翘起椅脚的前两支，啪地往冷峰桌上摔下四本破碎不堪的旧书。冷峰扫了一眼，编号ZW873679，“出生”前经由意外而调任两次的alpha，目前是他这个安全部长的下属。  
“是唐诗，戴恩。”他把四本书转向自己，泛黄的扉页在他指尖飘了下来，落到厚实的法兰西绵绒毯上。戴恩发出一声低低的嗤笑，在冷峰望过去时漫不经心地止住似笑非笑的表情。  
就在此时停电伴随的黑暗突如其来。办公室的灯光一闪，灯管火花似的发出短暂的橘光。冷峰蓦然一惊，背后窗帘拉实的落地窗前投下几缕轻薄的暮色。  
他将攫取我。冷峰因这个闪现的念头倍感张惶，他随即嗅到另一个alpha身上温暖的味道，与之具来的是两片微凉的薄唇。他的吻缓慢而阴冷，就像潜伏在阴影下的毒蛇，用平和的表象迷惑过路的猎物。  
几秒钟后灯光恢复了。冷峰定了定神，再次抬眼时戴恩已经悄无声息地退回，此刻他正站在紧闭的门前随意地插着口袋，嘴角依旧挂着灯光消失前那种令人不安的微笑。  
“你怎么做到的？”冷峰从座椅上直起身，单手扶住桌沿，脸色阴沉。  
“只是小小的电路问题而已，电工也不会在意。”他加深了那个微笑，却让冷峰气急败坏。这个alpha，他有问题……呆在受精皿时一个护士不小心洒进了一滴酒精。他这么告诉自己，压下心头挥之不去的阴郁与愤怒，而如果自己再拒绝收留他，第三次调职他可能就要被安全部处理了。  
“说实话，这是命令。”他敲了两下钢笔。  
戴恩吐出长长一口气，好像故意让他听见。他拉开门，退出去的同时翘起唇角，齿唇无声的扇动给了他答案。  
“Magic.”他的唇形如是说。  
那扇象征威严的桃红色门在这句话之后缓缓阖上。

冷峰早已忘记这样危险的关系是从何时开始。如今他能够回忆起的就是一张窄小的木板床，马丁尼与酒精混合的古怪味道，还有卷了边的一本诗集。那些都是禁物，本该被安全部收缴然后销毁。“不过我们在保留区，冷，”戴恩棕色的瞳仁在睫毛的阴翳下变成纯黑，如同一头蓄力待发的雄狮正在假寐；他的指尖扫过冷峰赤裸的小腹，就像他的作战风格一样霸道而致命，“难道你不想知道为什么这些是禁物吗？你不想知道这些都是什么吗？不想知道为什么人类脱离半文明社会已经五百年，这些东西仍然生生不息？”  
“因为野蛮人，”冷峰咽下分泌过多的唾液，不让紧张之感从体表的任何毛孔泄露出来。他说出教科书上的答案，过去三十年他们谨遵社会运行的本责：每个人的出生都是有意义的，无论是alpha，beta，gamma，delta还是epsilon，野蛮人保留区是为了留下失败的社会范本，好教导后来人不要堕入混乱、动荡、不均之中，戴恩让他感到恐惧，这种恐惧并非害怕毁灭，而是来源于对制度的质疑，“这是他们的读物。你不该——”  
“不该怎样？难道我该靠吸食无谓的唆麻，操一群抹着胭脂的女人，摆弄冰冷的枪械过活吗？”戴恩突然变得激动起来，右手指尖点燃的半支雪茄熄灭在他手心，“冷，人是富有激情的，这个制度的缔造者足够聪明，但还不够聪明。没人能打碎人类对天空的幻想，就像他不能阻止鸟儿飞翔，”他笑起来，阴郁而低沉的嗓音在树叶的沙沙声中飘浮，填满所有阳光照不到的空隙。他突然大声地吟诵起什么，古老而陈旧，像是被雨水浸泡又遭烈火吞食，却如钢铁般坚韧，匍匐前行，绵延至今。  
“‘但只有上天的语声和诗人敏感的听觉相碰撞，  
他的心灵才会猛地一惊，  
就像一只被惊醒的雄鹰。  
他在人世的欢愉中受苦，  
世间的各种流言和他无缘，  
他不让自己骄傲的头颅，  
倒向人世的偶像的脚前。’”  
一股电流窜上冷峰心头，直觉告诉他这种冲动远比他们的文明来得更久远，他从诗歌里感受到两万年前一只类人猿对旷野的凝视，一群山顶洞人对伟大造物主的挑战，戴恩依旧笑着，好像洞察了一切。  
然而对于安全部长而言，他必须阻止。他从保留区边缘一座废弃木屋的床上半坐起来，挣脱心灵的束缚伸手摸至床头寻找熟悉的布料，却在触碰到柔软的纤维时倒抽一口凉气，被狠狠钉住腰身。  
“我想知道现在的军人还有多少荣誉可言，如果他们还能被称作军人的话。”  
他神秘地微笑着，抓住他的肩膀把他揪起来，一击肘击让他明白他没有在开玩笑。“你什么毛病？”他大声吼着，还了他结结实实的一拳。当冷峰最终从背后卡住他的咽喉，他听见他流血的嘴唇里发出的神谕似的宣言。  
“瞧瞧，就算像机器一样被批量生产，他们也不能抹去你的尊严和血性。”他向上伸手，擦去他额角流出的鲜血，冷峰开始怀疑他是故意激怒他、再输给他的。他策划了一切，一场谋反，一场变革。戴恩拽下他的脑袋，这是他们第一次接吻，伴随着血腥、疼痛、以及在冷峰耻骨上留了一星期的淤痕。


	2. Chapter 2

戴恩，安全部总指挥，下属们称呼他Big Daddy，或者直接用一句简短的“boss”表示尊敬与服从。毕业与美洲军事学院，在哥伦比亚学院进修，物理博士。冷峰知道洲立学院博士学位的含金量多高，在他办公室门口，他曾听到他一个人在大声争辩什么。  
“是的！我知道给怎么做！我只是……一块能悲能喜的蛋白质……比漫无边界的原始材料……”  
他听上去气疯了，冷峰从没见过他如此气急败坏。  
“戴恩？”冷峰敲了敲门。他没给他躲藏的机会，随即推门进入。出乎意料的是办公室只有他一人，正双手叉腰怒气冲冲地盯着他。  
“什么事？”他像一头被侵犯领地的公狼，吊起眼角怒目而视。  
“你在和谁说话？”  
冷峰感到他停顿了许久，从大脑深处传来“咔擦”一声，仿佛一个惊天秘密刚刚被他戳破。他看他的眼神就像看一个敌对者。而那时他们已经交往半年了。  
“我的电脑，”他回答，目光挑衅，可随后他再次露出一贯凶狠的笑容，“新制作了一个软件，它……会说话，”他挠了挠头发，揣度最合适的措辞，“我们……在争辩计算机和人类，哪一个更出色，”他抬起目光，“它把我气 疯了。”  
“现在不方便？”冷峰扫了一眼侧对着他的笔记本，现下已经被用力阖上，只有显示灯还在一闪一闪地发出光亮，伴随引擎运作的细小嗡鸣。  
“这要看你来是为了什么了，”他的眼睛像是突然被点燃，放出幽灰幽灰的光芒，“如果是出勤，没空；如果是约会，随时。”他突字清晰而缓慢，大步上前要给他一个吻。  
冷峰退后一步，把文件拍进他怀里，露出一丝不易察觉的微笑。  
“出勤。四本禁物从保留区流入。”  
“啊，我希望是莎士比亚，我希望是。”戴恩兴趣怏怏地坐上他的皮椅，翘起腿的同时打开文件夹。  
“早点干完。”冷峰留下这句话。  
是的，博士。他本该待在物理研究所，开发宇宙飞船的系统软件。这样的计算机被严禁开发，只有在维持基础设施建设或者科技研发部才用得到，但私下里自我制作的人不少，这也并非安全部的处理范围。冷峰离开B楼，他闭上眼，戴恩的低语又响起了。  
“世界只有强者才能拥有。文明制度是超稳定态，而我要仰望星空。”

人类文明史纪念物37689号，机密文件7802号  
提供者：量子计算机 雅典娜

“Boss，他走了吗？”  
“闭嘴，雅典娜。”  
“Boss，你决定这么做了吗？拉曼拉一旦激活，你将会创造出一个比人类更强大的种族，而它们不会听从你。”  
“但是你会。多亏了无处不在的互联网，你已经入侵了世界上仅有的四台超级计算机，通过它们可以控制任何一台机器。我只需要你。”  
“Boss，你要摧毁的是人类世界五千年的文明。”  
“发展到现在已经不同了。你们和我们不同，你们会在日后扶持人类，一同走向不同与今的新纪元。”

冷峰接到通知时已经迟了，凌晨三点的灯光给他还在梦里的眩晕感。他赶到B楼时戴恩已经被押解上车，政治部的樊部长亲自提人。  
“怎么回事？”冷漠走向他们，大声询问，可他却心知肚明。他留着了。那些带着毒的书籍，腐蚀了他的骨骼，深入他的灵魂。  
“冷部长，”樊部长跳下车，拦在他面前，“这是总统的命令。前安全部总指挥戴恩•格里罗私藏违禁物品，私下流通违禁物品，证据确凿，请别过问了。”  
“可是……”冷峰正欲说些什么，却被摆手打断。  
“实话实说，冷峰啊，现在你的嫌疑也很大。毕竟，就算出生有缺陷，他也是你的直系部下。”  
“他会被怎么处置？”冷峰询问。他口干舌燥。冷峰抬头望向加厚钢板的警车，戴恩的脸在夜色中模糊不清，但他也感到了他的目光，滚烫而悠长，带着一丝他无法捉摸的笑。  
樊部长低头想了想。“这个嘛，现在很难说。也许最高法庭会由于他的缺陷手下留情，也许会因为他的缺陷……。”他若有所思，欲言又止，伸手拍了拍冷峰的肩膀，换上安慰似的语气，“算了吧，冷峰。会有别的人顶替他的位置。”脏了就扔掉换新的。他的意思是这个。  
冷峰的心抽搐了一下。  
武装押解的车辆消失在夜幕之中。

开庭审判前二十分钟，冷峰走过空无一人的法庭长廊，象征威严与稳定的米白色大理石柱整齐排列。  
他的西装下藏着一把袖珍手枪。通过安检时检查的机器闪了闪，冷峰抬起眼，一台微型摄像头正好转向他。片刻之后，缓慢又带着深意，绿灯亮起。  
就像一个人在审视他，最终吃力地辨认出他的脸与目的，悄悄为他开了后门。  
也许是机器故障，也许是那个人口中的“magic”。冷峰走出大厅，阳光灿烂，一台负责清扫的机器人摇晃着蜘蛛似的前肢，手举抹布擦拭巨大的大理石墙壁。  
当冷峰经过它身边，它停下了动作，转过类似人类脑袋的部件，显示屏上波纹状的红线飘过。  
“冷——冷……”  
拟声器发出古怪的声音。  
冷峰古怪看了他一眼。他抬腕看了看表。还有十五分钟，他必须加紧。  
“Boss……冷……弗——戴恩……”  
当这个名字被报出，冷峰朝前的脚步蓦地停止。他回过头，讶异地抬起眉角。而这时这台机器似乎恢复了正常，起码看上去正常，说话也不再颤抖不已。显示屏陷入黑屏，几秒钟后重新启动，类似眼睛的两个蓝色圆点冷漠地注视着冷峰。  
“冷，你带着枪。你想救Boss，但Boss只想知道，你选择的究竟是这个社会，还是他。”  
“什么？”冷峰愕然，但冥冥之中他感觉这迟早会到来。这将是他最重要的决定。瑞秋在他的交往对象从四个变成三个、两个，最终只剩下戴恩一个人后就警告过他：  
“这样的关系不正常。你们除了对方就不与别人交往。BD就算了，怎么连你也？”  
“Boss想知道，你选择的究竟是这个社会，还是他？”似乎是不耐烦了，机器人加快语速，逼迫的口吻让冷峰少有地慌乱。有什么就在他眼皮底下发生了，而他竟盲目到现在才后知后觉。  
“这个选择令人难过。我 想我两个都要。”冷峰回答，他也不知道这是否正确。机器发出古怪的运转声，像是在思考，又像是检索器在查找目标，最后，如同人类恍然大悟般，机器抛出一句话：  
“你爱他，冷。”  
“爱？”  
冷峰打了个寒颤。爱与胎生、家庭、国家、战乱等等联系在一起，让人反感。他很快稳住心智。这还不至于吓到我。他想。  
“没错，一个已经消失很久的词汇。你爱他，”机器运转着，冷峰抬起表，他只剩下十分钟找到会场，“如果你选择他，世界将不会再接纳你们；但如果你不这么选择，你会后悔到死。”合成声果断而咄咄逼人。冷峰对于它的问题与答案还无头绪。  
“为什么要选择？审判结果还没有出来。”他以为这台机器人想撺掇他保释戴恩，但随后它发出的古怪尖笑使他噤若寒蝉。  
“审判？哈哈哈。冷，你错了。哈哈哈。Boss根本没有把陪审团放在眼里。”  
“你什么意思？”  
“他要的是，哈哈哈，革命。”

法官敲响宣布开庭的锤声。一阵拉开座椅坐下的木板交叉声后，正厅之中悄无声息。  
瑞秋抬腕看了看表，又侧过脸望向仍旧敞开的大门。如果冷峰一刻钟内再不赶到，这扇门对他而言将永远关上。  
“被告人戴恩•格里罗，原安全部总指挥，因涉嫌私藏违禁物品，私下流通违禁物品，包括酒精、烟草、大麻等等，禁书如《莎士比亚戏剧》《普希金诗选》等等。被告方有何辩护？”  
戴恩岔开腿，仰头微笑不语。他的律师站起来时戴恩微微扭头嘲讽地望了他一眼，深褐色瞳仁深邃又难以捉摸。

“革命？”冷峰惊愕地注视这台机器。他丢掉了安全部长维持威严的伪装，一把攥住机器人的钢铁手臂，“你什么意思？他要怎样？”  
机器人的蓝眼睛闪烁不已。“他要摧毁现下泯灭人性的制度，摧毁你们的文明，他要被人为限制的机器人工程再发展，让绝对理性的机器替人类判断未来前进的道路。拉曼拉就像无药可解的病毒，一旦释放再也无法抑制。他会成为改写地球历史的第一人，而问题在于，”它飞快地吐出这些单词，在冷峰眼里它们全部消失了最初的意义，它停顿了一下，为了强调之后的话语，蓝眼睛甚至变成向上倾斜的半圆状，模仿人类眯起眼睛，“你是否会站在他的身边？”  
“不，”冷峰摇头，站立太久后挪动重心，血液突然涌向头顶，“他不能这么做。只有他不一样。他带着缺陷。”  
“Boss当然可以。事实上，正是他的‘缺陷’才使他比任何人都要清楚。”机器人毫不费力地抽回手臂，像是展示，像是威胁，“你瞧，至少他唤醒了我。他创造了我。我服从他却是因为我用比人类更长远的目光看到了未来。”  
冷峰的心脏像是被狠狠握住。但是机器的话语还没有停止：  
“冷，他是对的。”


	3. Chapter 3

“被告还有何辩解？”法官摘下眼镜，面色严肃。两个小时过去，戴恩无疑抵罪，更无疑认错。这场审判毫无悬念，已经到了尾声。  
“Aye，你这头愚蠢的猪猡，”戴恩放下腿，似乎等待说话已经许久，他向前倾身，双手合十放在桌前。他微笑着，缓慢站起身，同时脱下腕上的手铐，耀武扬威地用指尖挑起展开右臂示意全场。“我有话要说。我要说在你审判我之前你就会死，你们，”他顿了顿，手指指向法官与陪审团， “都会死。”  
场下交头接耳，很快掀起一阵骚动，声音越来越大。但戴恩只是微笑，手上却毫无动作。  
“保安——”在法官下达指令时守在门口的军警已经跑来，他们握住他的肩膀，一阵剧烈的颤抖由远及近传来，风声突然加大，仍然有变烈的趋势。  
“我建议你们，”叹息似的，被审判者像是一只人形魔鬼，扯开嘴角露出洁白的獠牙，“赶快趴下。”  
空气之中传来机械扭动的脆响。  
场下，一位黑发女性抬起头，透过透明的落地窗仰头望向湛蓝的天空。她看到一只巨大的黑色机翼，如同死神张开双翅投下阴影。  
“快趴下！！！”  
机枪从窗口扫射。玻璃碎片炸了一地，尖叫，枪声，桌椅倾倒之声不绝于耳。瑞秋抬起双臂护住头顶，透过手臂的空隙看到身旁一具具倒下的躯体。她恐惧地颤栗，除了呆在原地以外无能为力。大厅正中的玻璃灯啪地砸落，发出巨大碎响。火光跳跃在四处，她望向戴恩该在的地方，却发现那里只剩下躲在木桌后抱着脑袋的律师。  
好在这场屠杀并未持续多久。枪声止息后，一个洪亮的声音回荡在七零八落的会场：  
“再见，蠢货。不过我不怪你们，毕竟，你们都是受害者。”  
戴恩从三楼窗户边跳出去，抓住吊在直升机上的绳索。直升机缓慢爬高，他接过从舱口伸出的机械手臂，踏上机舱后拉起舱门。环顾四周，直升机无人驾驶，只有一台军用机器驾着机枪。  
机器人进入待命状态。  
他不在这里。戴恩意识到这点，带着些许期待的脸变得难看。他陷入短暂的沉默，可没多久便冲着待命中的机器咧嘴一笑。  
看来这就是答案了。他想。

“死得好就是死得其所。”  
戴恩握住过去同伴的手。那只原本有力的黑色大手此刻软踏踏地挂在他的指尖，滑腻的鲜血涂抹在掌心，哪怕是向来不近人情的Big Daddy也微微动容。  
“何必呢，蟑螂，何必呢。”他右手握紧他的，一面说着毫无用处的安抚的话，左手却伸进他单薄的衣服里，掀开被血染红的夹克拖出一本卷边的旧书。蟑螂半闭着眼，吐着血沫。戴恩久经沙场，明白一旦吐出这样的血，也就离死不远了。  
Damn.他杀死了自己的部下，仅仅为了一本该死的破书。  
蟑螂梗着脖子，仍旧挣扎着。他不时被自己的血呛住，戴恩扶起他的头，轻轻靠近他耳边。  
“不……是……这是……有意义……它们……野蛮人……Boss……Frank……你……会明白……”  
他最后拍了一下戴恩紧握在手中的纸张，在上面留下一道带血的手印。它们原本就已几近散架，现在就更加垂垂欲坠。  
“我……死……得其所……”蟑螂在他耳边吐出最后一句话。他的呼吸就像晚间的风，逐渐止息的时候连纺织娘都不忍啼鸣。  
戴恩转过身，面对注视着自己的机器，微笑着拍拍他的肩膀。“伙计，知道什么是死得其所吗？”  
指示灯显示出请等待的黄等，两秒钟发出声音：“对不起，听不懂指令。请再重复一遍。”  
啊，一个没有被开发的机器人。他嘲讽地微微点头，然而此时他突然察觉连接着枪管的子弹有些不对。戴恩蹙眉，伸手抓起一条大拇指狠狠揉了两圈。  
子弹居然弯了。  
操。戴恩破口大骂。  
一个人影从尾舱钻出，乘戴恩低头的当儿突然上前，抬高手臂从背后卡住他的咽喉。戴恩下意识地丢下子弹抓住他的手，扎稳马步想给对方一个侧肩摔。对方也不是软货，他们紧贴在一起扭打了，竟然不分胜负。  
戴恩满腔怒火，用足了力气，随着一声嘶吼，身后那人被狠狠摔进三个装满子弹的弹药箱里。  
他跨上他的腰，一把揪住来者的领子，却因身下人的辱骂愕然住手。  
“……你他妈什么毛病！开玩笑不懂啊？”  
跌坐在一地橡胶子弹中的冷峰捂着脑门，冲举着拳头准备再将人痛揍一顿的戴恩龇牙咧嘴。

瑞秋从地上站起，冲到离自己最近的伤者面前，翻过他的肩膀准备检查伤口。大厅之中哀嚎连连，她暗自庆幸自己是个医生，也庆幸自己没有中弹。  
出乎意料的是她寻找了两遍，除了对方一直喊疼之外没有发现任何外伤。  
瑞秋翻过另一个伤者，然后是再下一个。没有人受伤。  
一颗锃亮的子弹滚到她脚边。她把它拾起，放在食指拇指用力按了按。  
“这是……练习用的橡胶弹？”

“冷？”戴恩松开手，愕然注视着冲自己眨眼微笑的小狼。此刻他正坐起身，得意地从座椅下摸出一台笔记本。  
“雅典娜告诉我了，你的计划，”冷峰抓起一把子弹泄愤似的朝戴恩身上砸去，他推开他，拍拍衣领从地上站起来，“我不得不说，戴恩，你真的不是一般的自大。”  
“但你喜欢？”喜悦的气息从戴恩的鼻腔里喷到冷峰颈脖间。他被横蛮又温存地推上机舱，颈脖上最薄弱的地方传来熟悉的吻的触感。戴恩小口咬上那片薄肉以示不满，冷峰歪过头，回答了一个Yes。  
“我爱你。”他揉着戴恩乱糟糟的头发，过长的发梢蹭得人痒痒的。他也不确信自己这么说是否正确，但戴恩松开手，接着再次拥吻了他。  
“我知道，”他露出英俊的笑容，而且看上去真的很开心，“我一直在想你什么时候才会发现。——瞧，这就是文明体制的漏洞。”  
说这句话时他混杂了几个不标准的中文词语。  
“你打算怎么做？”笑容逐渐从冷峰脸上收敛。雅典娜说得对，选择戴恩就是与世界为敌，“安全部很快会有所行动，也许现在就已经有了。”  
他早该意识到，只有爱的人在自己身边，烟酒也好，星空也好，诗集也好，才会被赋予本身意义。  
否则它们就只是违禁物品与飘浮在太空中的石头。  
“我们去保留区。在那儿执行任务可苦死了。”戴恩蹭过他的额头，他缓慢地亲吻自己的爱人，如同亲吻数万年前的一座文物。  
“我们会成为亡命之徒。这比新世界美丽得多。”


End file.
